1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a waistband construction for a garment.
2. Background of the Invention
Waistband constructions have traditionally included a relatively rigid woven strip having limited flexibility to prevent the waist portion of a garment from rolling over. Such strips are generally supplied to apparel manufacturers in considerable lengths. The manufacturer will then cut them to size and incorporate them within the garments. U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,986 discloses a waistband assembly similar to those employed in recent years.
It is important to provide good spring back capability in the weft (fill) direction of the waistband. U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,814 discusses the use of a woven fabric including a monofilament nylon weft and cotton thread in the warp. The strips are either woven on a narrow loom or cut from a broad fabric. In the latter case, the cutting operation can be conducted by cold shearing or by using a hot knife. The patent indicates that the use of either type of cutting leaves a rough edge. Even though the warp and weft may initially be bonded, the bonding material may tend to degrade after a number of launderings. This allows the monofilament weft to work its way out along the edges further contributing to the roughness thereof. Since rough edges can cause abrasion to the fabric shell and possible discomfort to the wearer, the '814 patent provides a plastisol bead which forms a finished edge for the strip.